


关于美国队长在床上太安静了的佐证

by Echocho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 队长在床上太安静了，而Tony对此不太满意。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	关于美国队长在床上太安静了的佐证

这一切都要怪Tony Stark。当他跟美国队长终于在同一张床上滚来滚去，他躺在Steve身下，一手摸着美国队长坚实的肱二头肌，却突然觉得少了点什么。

“说点什么，Cap。”

“什么？”

“你太安静了，Steve，对我说点什么。”

“你知道我不擅长这个...要说什么？”

“我不知道，就随便...嗯...说点什么...”

“...我没什么话说，我更倾向于行动”

“啊...Steve...我需要你说点什么...你的声音...我的小兄弟需要你说点什么！”

“唔...甜心...”

“嗯嗯...是的继续”

“...永远别忘了你是谁。不要当一个好兵，而要当一个好人。”

“老天啊，我不是要你在床上用整套美国队长心灵鸡汤教育我！”

“我告诉过你我不知道说些什么！”

“...就...人们会在床上说的那些混账话...噢...那些胡言乱语...对我胡言乱语”

“好吧好吧我再想想”

“唔...”

“番茄两个，洋葱少许，香草碎二十克，软质乳酪...”

“...”

“黑胡椒粉一勺。唔，先热油炒洋葱...”

“够了！”

现在Steve摆出他的6号狗狗委屈脸了。Tony觉得他一定是把小笨蛋身上的螺丝钉子拧到自己脑子里去了才会想跟Steve上床，”...那是什么？”

“美式披萨酱。”

“哦上帝啊你真是...唉...就...别再分享你的健美先生食谱了”

“但是是你说...”

“是是是，我的错。”

Tony心疼地摸了摸他如遭重击的小兄弟，“你就不能…对了，说说我们的初遇！”钢铁侠绝不轻易放弃。

“初遇？”

“是的！告诉我你看到我时想对我做的事！”

“但是我们最初的几次会面并不愉快…”

“天啊我真该把你踢下去。那你就挑点愉快的说嘛！你对我什么印象？”

“你…你穿着你那套闪亮亮的盔甲，从天而降…”

“嗯…很好…”

“你…没我高…还凶”

“Steve Rogers！”

“嘘...”Steve轻笑着俯下身用鼻子轻蹭着Tony的颈侧，一手从Tony的肚皮上滑下，安抚地套弄着他。

“但你是我见过的最神奇的造物了，正直，勇敢，聪明，优雅。从第一眼看到你我就在想...”

“嗯啊...Steve...”

“...我就在想与你相遇，与你共事，一同生活...我多么幸运”

“...噢，操，Steve”

———————————这是作者后面的不会写了的分界线—————————————  
——————这是嗯嗯啊啊要到了草草草草Steve啊啊啊Tony的一点小过场———————  
——————————————以下是事后——————————————

“好点了？”Steve放松地趴在床上，手指有一搭没一搭地拨弄着瘫在一旁的Tony头顶的发旋。

“唔嗯...”Tony迷迷糊糊地摇了摇脑袋，躲避他的骚扰。褐色的眸子水汪汪的，眼神有点发直。

“Tony”

“嗯嗯？”

“你划过天空的轨迹令我神魂颠倒。”

“噗...”Tony笑着将脸蹭进枕头里，“我现在知道了，你他妈根本是故意的。”

Steve的回答是一手将他的脑袋从枕头里捞出来，亲吻他眼角的笑纹。

～END～


End file.
